


Ugly Duckling

by akahime4



Series: The Laying on of the Hands [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, Durin Family Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fan Art, Fíli Whump, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Laying on of Hands by Universal_Acid. While it’s a really good read, I would caution readers: It’s a tearjerker. I mean… God! All the feels! In it Fili is isolated (unintentionally) by his family. He looks too much like his uncle Frerin and father alike, so Dis and Thorin find it extremely difficult to show him any affection. At all. Don’t get them wrong, both love Fili dearly! The family is just… dysfunctional. So Fili grows up with the misconception that the reason for the distance is because of his unnatural( small, withdrawn, blond) features. In essence, he thinks that he’s too ugly to be loved.</p><p>It doesn’t help matters that his brother Kili is treated normally, if a bit spoiled. The worst part is that he is being pressured by Thorin to be a warrior, when thats the last thing he actually wants to do. He is touch starved, bullied by his peers, rejected from his family, and forced into a role he neither likes or understands. All this isolation results in a fifty year old Fili that has the mentality of someone much younger than he actually is with the responsibility of a fallen bloodline and kingdom…. Yeah… Dysfunctional Durins at their finest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Duckling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Universal_Acid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universal_Acid/gifts).



> http://www.tumblr.com/blog/akahime4

 


End file.
